Kiss me, Pirate
by Psychoteddys
Summary: Eine Ff zum Thema Fluch der Karibik UND Shinshi doumei cross. Jack und Usio verlieben sich in einander. Mit ein biiiiiiiiiisschen Sex


**Kiss****me****Pirate**

**The first Touch**

Haine kam auf sie zu. Gerade öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als - PLATSCH!!! Eine übel riechende Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über sie und Usio wachte auf. Sie blinzelte und erschrak: Wenige Zentimeter vor ihr war das Gesicht eines Mannes. Ihr fremde, dunkelbraune Augen schauten sie fragend an. „Ich glaube du brauchst ein neues Kleid, Liebes!" Der Mann vor ihr begann zu grinsen und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen: „Kann ich dir behilflich sein?" Dankbar lächelte sie, nahm seine Hand entgegen und stand auf. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter: „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern etwas so Schönes wie dich angeheuert zu haben?!" Usio errötete: „Ehm…, d-danke!" „Könnte ich vielleicht deinen Namen erfahren?" „Ich… heiße Usio", erwiderte sie. „Und was bitte machst du auf meinem Schiff? Also, nicht das ich was dagegen hätte….Aber ich würde das schon gerne erfahren!" Usio sah sich um: „Schiff????? Wie komm ich denn auf ein Schiff?" „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen!" „Wo sind wir??" Hecktisch sah sie sich um. „Karibik…!", grinste der Pirat. „Karibik? Schiff? Oh man…" Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf: „Ihr sagtet euer Schiff…seid ihr der Captain?" „Aye! Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow! Ich habe den Hafen von Nassau geplündert ohne einen einzigen Schuss abzufeuern! Ich habe mich vor den Augen von 7 Mitgliedern der East India Trading Company in Luft aufgelöst! Außerdem habe ich…", plötzlich brach er ab und holte tief Luft, „aber eigentlich ist das ja uninteressant! Also, wie kommst du hier her?" Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an: „Ehm… ich… ich weiß selber nicht genau. Ich war müde, bin eingeschlafen und als ihr mich aufgeweckt hattet, fand ich mich hier wieder." Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf: „Welche Zeit haben wir?" Jack grinste: „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war das 1685!" Usio starrte ihn an: „WAS?" „Was Was?" „Als ich eingeschlafen bin, war ich noch im Jahre… 2007!" „2007? Warte lass mich rechnen…", er zählte an den Finger ab, „das… ist aber noch lange hin!" Usio schaute hilflos zu Boden: „Na toll… ich bin hier auf einem Schiff in der Karibik, im Jahre 1685, mit einem total durchnässten Kleid… und einem Piraten vor mir… nicht zu vergessen!" Das Grinsen des Captains erstarb: „Das…tut mir übrigens Leid! Also… das mit deinem Kleid… UND mit meinem Rum!" „Ehm….ja…" Usio lächelte schwach. Plötzlich drehte sich der Captain um und brüllte übers ganze Deck: „LIIIIIIIIIIZZYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Wir haben hier jemanden der ein neues Kleid benötigt!" „Wer ist Lizzy?" Eine hübsche blonde Frau kam ihr entgegen. „DAS ist Lizzy!", grinste Jack. Skeptisch musterte Lizzy Usio von Kopf bis Fuß. „Ich glaube, ich habe noch ein Kleid, das ich dir geben kann! Komm mit!" Sie packe ihr Handgelenk und zog sie in ihre Kajüte. Jack schaute ein wenig wehmütig drein, weil er dieses schöne Mädchen für ein paar Minuten aus den Augen lassen musste. Er musste aber nicht lange warten, denn schon nach ein paar Minuten kam Usio in einem neuen Kleid wieder heraus. Kritisch zupfte sie an ihrem Kleid herum: „Und…wie findet ihr das?" sie sah Jack fragend an. „Sehr schön… aber… wenn es dir nicht gefällt...", er grinste dreckig, „du kannst auch gerne ohne rumlaufen!" Usio fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „W-Was?" „Ach… vergiss es" Er drehte sich um und schlenderte wieder zurück zum Steuerrad, die leere Rumflasche ließ er nicht aus der Hand. Usio konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Plötzlich trat Lizzy von hinten neben sie: „Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen!" Fragend sah Usio sie an, doch Lizzy war schon wieder gegangen. „Was stehst du da so rum? Komm her!" Jack sah sie auffordernd an. Unsicher kam Usio näher und stellte sich neben ihn. Der Captain begann am Tuch, das um seine Hüften gebunden war, herumzufummeln. Usio starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Was schaust du s-? Aaaahhh!", er grinste, „Ich hol nur meinen Kompass!" Er hielt ihr den Kompass entgegen. „Aha…!" Usio grinste erleichtert. „Und was soll ich damit?" „Du darfst entscheiden wohin wir fahren! Klapp ihn auf und sag mir einfach wohin die Nadel zeigt." „Aber die zeigt doch nach Norden???" „Eigentlich schon! Aber, mein Kompass ist besonders! Mehr sag ich nicht…." Er lächelte verschlagen und trat hinter sie. Usio klappte den Kompass auf und starrte gebannt auf die Nadel. Grinsend schaute Jack ihr über die Schulter. Die Nadel drehte sich eine Weile, dann zeigte sie genau in seine Richtung. Das war Usio aber nicht bewusst, sie sah nur, dass die Nadel auf sie zeigte. „Sie…sie zeigt auf mich?!" „Nein, eigentlich zeigt sie au- Oh, doch, sie zeigt auf dich!" „Und was bedeutet das?" „Tja, weißt du…, Liebes, die Nadel zeigt immer auf das was wir am meisten wollen auf dieser Welt." Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an: „Im Ernst? Aber…wie kann ich mich denn selber wollen???" „Nun ja, vielleicht zeigt es ja doch nicht direkt auf dich, sondern auf Dinge die weit hinter dir liegen!" Demonstrativ trat er einen Schritt zurück. Usio brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen. Dann wurde sie knallrot. Hastig drehte sie sich weg, um dies zu verbergen. Leise flüsterte sie: „Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein…!!!" Auf einmal erschien das Gesicht Jacks nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem: „Alles in Ordnung?" „Kyaaaaah!", Usio schreckte zurück, „erschreckt mich nicht so!!!!" „Oh, verzeih, Schätzchen!" Usio errötete noch heftiger, was den Captain wieder zu einem breiten Grinsen veranlasste. Er stellte sich wieder ans Steuer. Usio beschloss, dass eben Geschehene nicht mehr zu erwähnen und ganz schnell das Thema zu wechseln: „Sag mal, darf ich auch mal steuern?" „Aye, sicher!" Er machte ihr platz. Sie trat ans Steuer heran. „Und, wie geht das?" „Warte, ich helf' dir!" Bei dem breiten Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, wusste Usio, dass sie das Falsche gesagt hatte. Er umfasste ihre Handgelenke von hinten und schaute ihr dabei über die Schulter. Dabei musste er sich, was ihm anscheinend sehr gefiel, nahe an sie herandrücken. Er legte ihre Hände ans Steuerrad. Als er sicher war das sie an der richtigen Stelle waren, ließ er ihre Handgelenke los und glitt „ganz zufällig" mit seinen Händen zu ihrer Hüfte hinunter. Usio erstarrte. Dann fuhr sie herum und versetzte Jack eine saftige Ohrfeige. Überrascht blinzelnd hielt er sich die schmerzende Wange: „Autsch…" „Perverser Pirat!" Wütend schaute sie ihn an. Er grinste nur und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Rumflasche. Eine Weile sah sie ihm zu, dann nahm sie ihm plötzlich die Flasche aus der Hand: „Das Zeug bringt euch nur auf dumme Ideen!" Entsetzt starrte er sie an: „Hey, was soll das?" Usio schwieg. Dann schaute sie die Flasche neugierig an und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Sofort verzog sie das Gesicht: „Wie kann man so was nur freiwillig trinken???" Auf einmal lächelte Jack: „Weißt du Liebes, trink ruhig weiter, nach einiger Zeit kannst du dich dann sicher mit meinem „dummen Ideen" anfreunden!" Das war die zweite Ohrfeige. Sie drehte sich um und ging mit der Flasche weg. Jack starrte ihr gedankenversunken hinterher und sagte leise: „Du wirst schon noch sehen, Liebes…."

**The****first****Kiss**

Am nächsten Abend liefen sie Tortuga an. Mit einem breiten Grinsen verabschiedete sich der Captain und verschwand mit ein paar weiteren Crewmitgliedern in der Menschenmasse. Usio stand unschlüssig an Deck bis sie von Will freundlich von Bord geschubst wurde: „Geh schon! Hab deinen Spaß! Aber…pass auf, wenn Jack betrunken ist dann… ist er nicht zu bremsen!" Er grinste, dann drückte er ihr ein paar Schilling in die Hand. Usio schaute ihn überrascht an, dann fragte sie: „Was soll ich damit?" „Kauf dir doch ein schönes Kleid!", entgegnete er, jetzt mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und gab ihr noch einen aufmunternden Schubser.

Staunend lief Usio durch die Piratenstadt. Überall um sie herum herrschte gute Stimmung. Es wurden ausgelassen Lieder gegrölt, Rumflaschen herumgereicht. Nach einer Weile entdeckte Usio dann den ersten Bekleidungsladen. Sie lächelte und ging direkt darauf zu.

Währenddessen leerte der Captain bereits seine zweite Rumflasche dieses Abends. Er hatte sich einen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke der Kneipe gesucht und genoss es nun, mal wieder in seiner Lieblingsstadt zu sein. Das einzige was ihm momentan noch fehlte um sein Glück komplett zu machen war Usio. Oder irgendeine andere Frau. Egal. Hauptsache jemand, der ihm ein wenig Spaß bereiten konnte. Plötzlich schreckte ihn das Rascheln eines Rockes hinter ihm aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Geräusches und erblickte eine ihn anlächelnde Frau. Erfreut hob er die Augenbrauen: „Hallo, Schätzchen!" Er stand grinsend auf. Die blonde Frau schenkte ihm ein weiteres einladendes Lächeln und deutete ihm einer Geste ihm zu folgen. Nur zu gerne ging Jack dieser Aufforderung nach. „Düfte ich euren Namen erfahren, Liebes?" fragte der Pirat grinsend, während er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. „Samantha", grinste die Blonde zurück. Grade als sie an der Tür angekommen waren, stürzte Gibbs hinein und brüllte: „CAPTAIN, DAS MÄDCHEN IST WEG!!!" Erschrocken zuckte dieser zusammen: „Was? Wo? Wie? Wer? Hä???" Gibbs entdeckte ihn und stürzte auf ihn zu, doch beim Anblick der fremden Frau hielt er inne: „Oh…das scheint dich ja nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, Aye?" Jack schaute zu seinen linken, wo ihn Samantha verwirrt anschaute. Gespielt überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte entsetzt: „Wo kommt die denn schon wieder her?" Schnell zog er seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter und schob sie beiseite. Ihre empörten Blicke nicht beachtend drehte er sich wieder zu Gibbs um: „Wo denkst du hin? Natürlich interessiert mich das!" Er hielt inne: „Wo sagtest du noch mal, war sie?" Gibbs verdrehte die Augen: „Sie ist WEG!" „Was? WEG?! In Tortuga??? Allein?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort schubste er Gibbs zur Seite und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

Usio war in der Zeit fündig geworden. Zufrieden lächelnd, mit dem neuen Kleid über dem Arm verließ sie das Geschäft. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zur Pearl zurück. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr der Weg versperrt: Ein nach Alkohol stinkender Pirat grinste sie hämisch an: „Na, wie wär's mit uns beiden?" Usio verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Nein danke!" Als sie versuchte an ihm vorbei zu gehen hielt der Pirat sie fest: „Nicht so schnell!" Er zog an ihrem Handgelenk und drückte sie an die Wand. Usio bekam Angst. Sie drehte ihren Kopf von ihm weg. Was sollte sie tun? Er war viel stärker als sie! Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich zu wehren. Doch der grobe Pirat lachte nur über ihre Befreiungsversuche und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke. Auf einmal hörte Usio eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und sie entdeckte in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung Jack, der sich suchend auf der Straße umsah. Unglaubliche Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus: „Jack! Jack!!!" Der Pirat hörte ihre Stimme und fuhr herum. Dann entdeckte er sie. Schnurstracks lief er auf sie zu, doch als er den fremden Mann bemerkte wurden seien Schritte langsamer und schließlich blieb er stehen. Ein etwas gequälter Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Usio erstarrte: Er würde sie doch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, nur weil der Kerl, der sie bedrohte, größer und stärker war als er! Oder doch…? „Jack, beeil dich!" Ihre Stimme klang schon wieder ein wenig verzweifelter. Der Pirat vor ihr begann dreckig zu lachen. Jetzt kam wieder Leben in Jack: Rasch zog er seine Pistole und richtete sie auf den Kerl vor ihr: „Lass sie los!" Erst schaute der stinkende Mann vor ihr überrascht doch dann lockerte er seinen Griff und hob seine Hände, als Zeichen seiner Unschuld, in die Höhe. Dann drehte er sich grinsend weg und verschwand in einer der vielen kleinen Gassen Tortugas.

Usio stand immer noch an der Wand und ließ sich nun mit einem erschöpften Seufzen dagegen sinken. Schnell steckte Jack die Pistole zurück in einen seiner Gürtel und eilte hastig auf sie zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen. Gerade wollte er sie umarmen, als er zögernd inne hielt. Er schien hin- und hergerissen zu sein. Schließlich ergriff dann Usio die Initiative und fiel Jack um den Hals. Diesem entwich ein überraschtes „Huh?", doch dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er legte die Arme um ihren Körper. Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, dann flüsterte Usio ein leises „Danke" in sein Ohr. Das Grinsen des

Captains wurde breiter und er erwiderte: „Und… was bekomme ich jetzt dafür?" Usio erstarrte. Dann seufzte sie genervt und befreite sich aus der Umarmung: „… du kannst auch nichts tun, ohne direkt wieder etwas dafür zu verlangen, was?" Mit betretener Miene schaute Jack zu Boden: „…nein" Dann grinste er sein typisches Grinsen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging Usio an ihm vorbei, nahm ihr Kleid wieder und ging in Richtung Pearl weiter.

Etwas bedrückt drehte sich Jack zurück zur belebten Straße. Dann lief er zu seiner Stamm- kneipe und öffnete die Tür. Drinnen schlug ihm die stickige, rauchige Luft des Lokals entgegen. Mit zielsicheren Schritten ging er zum Tresen und ließ sich auf einem der alten Holzhocker sinken. Er starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und war mit seinen Gedanken wieder bei Usio.

Schlafend lag Usio in Jacks Kajüte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Jack die Kajütentür und trat ein. Er brauchte eine Weile, um sich an das Dunkel in dem Raum zu gewöhnen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er die Umriss von Usios schlafenden Körper auf seinem Bett ausmachen.

Unschlüssig stand der Captain neben ihr, und fragte sich, ob er sie aufwecken solle. Er hockte sich neben das Bett. „Ganz zufällig"(mal wieder) war er nun mit dem Kopf genau in Höhe ihres Ausschnittes. Er starrte unverhohlen hinein, dann grinste er: „Nicht schlecht…!" Vorsichtig tippte er sie an. Usio lächelte im Schlaf. Das deutete Jack einfach mal als gutes Omen und küsste sie ganz leicht auf die Lippen. Das bemerke Usio natürlich und wachte auf. Für einen Moment sah sie ihn verschlafen an, bis sie die Situation realisierte: „Was war DAS???" „Ich würde es als Kuss bezeichnen!", grinste der Pirat. Schon wieder gab es eine Ohrfeige. „Glaubt nicht, dass ihr mich so schnell rumkriegt!" Wütend stand Usio auf und ging zur hinaus. Jack hastete ihr hinterher: „Sag bloß dir hat es nicht gefallen!?" „Wie denn? Ich hab doch geschlafen!" Der Captain stockte. Dann grinste er sie an: „Ich kann's ja noch mal machen?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten kam er auf einmal ganz nah an ihr Gesicht. Usio sah ihn überrascht an. Jack grinste noch einmal, dann fing er an, sie zärtlich zu küssen. Das hübsche Mädchen wurde rot. Was tat er da? Aber was es auch war, er machte es unheimlich gut! Sie war kurz davor, die Augen genießerisch zu schließen, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders und drückte den Piraten von sich weg. Ohne ein Wort drehte sie sich um, lief in die Kajüte zurück und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Verdattert starrte Jack ihr nach: „Was hat sie denn…?" „Nicht alle Frauen stehen auf dich!" Eine bekannte Stimme erklang hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um: „Will! Woher willst DU das denn wissen? Auf dich steht doch eh keiner!" Will kam hinter Jack hervor. „Wenn sie dich gewollt hätte, wäre sie nicht weggelaufen! Du bist eben unsensibel!" Jack schaute ihn beleidigt an: „Unsensibel? Ich bin nicht unsensibel! Ich kann mich wunderbar in Frauen reinversetzen!" „REINversetzen kannst du dich in sie sehr gut!" Will grinste hämisch. „Aye, da hast du auch recht!" Will kam näher an Jack heran, dann flüsterte er: „Ich wette, ich habe mehr Chancen bei ihr als du!" „Soll das eine Wette werden?" „Ja… was verwettest du?" „Meinen Hut!" „Deinen HUT??? Dann musst du dir ja ziemlich sicher sein, dass du sie bekommst! Ich verwette ...äähm…das kannst du dir dann aussuchen!" Mit einem siegessichern Grinsen drehte sich der Schmied um und ging. Jack nutzte seine Chance und ging schnurstracks zu seiner Kajüte, in die Usio vorhin verschwunden war. Diese saß ein wenig verwirrt und sauer auf dem Bett. Als die Tür plötzlich aufging und der Pirat hereinkam, zuckte sie zusammen. Schnell drehte sie ihr Gesicht von ihm weg, um ihm nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen. Jack setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie aufs Bett. „Liebes…", setzte er an, „das vorhin war vielleicht ein bisschen vorschnell. Nur, es ist schwer, sich bei solch einer Schönheit zurückzuhalten. Und…es…es tut mir leid!" Das schöne Mädchen wandte ihm wieder ihren Kopf zu und starrte ihn ungläubig an: „Meint ihr das etwa ernst?" „Natürlich!", grinste er, „so wahr ich hier sitze!" Usio lächelte, was es dem Piraten noch schwerer machte sich zurückzuhalten. Schnell stand er auf und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Dort blätterte er in irgendwelchen Büchern, um sich von dem schönen Mädchen auf seinem Bett abzulenken. Usio stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Neugierig betrachtete sie die Karten die dort ausgebreitet lagen. Dann zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf eine der vielen weißen Stellen auf Jacks Weltkarte: „Da kommt eigentlich noch Japan hin." Verwundert sah Jack zu ihr auf. „Woher weißt du das?" „Naja, ich komm doch aus der Zukunft, da lernt man so was in der Schule." Jack verzog seine Augenbrauen: „Schule? Was ist das? Was macht man da?" „Naja, da lernt man Dinge für sein späteres Leben. Z.B. Mathematik, Französisch, English und Bio." „Bio?", der Pirat sah sie verständnislos an. „Ja Bio halt. Sexualkunde und so was eben." „DAS müsst ihr extra lernen?" entsetzt starrte er sie an. Usio musste lachen: „Nein! Aber…da erzählen die so was darüber. Verhütung…und so was in der Art." „Verhütung?" Langsam war Usio genervt: „DAS erklär ich dir jetzt nicht…!" Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch: „Was macht ihr eigentlich da?" Usio deutete auf das aufgeschlagene Buch. „Ehm…also… um ehrlich zu sein…: Ich lenke mich von deiner unglaublichen Schönheit ab! Und wenn du weiter da sitzen bleibst, kann ich leider für nichts mehr garantieren!" Usio starrte ihn an. Er schluckte: „Liebes… du machst es mir echt sehr schwer." „Na dann!", sie grinste fies und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er schaute sie an: „Willst du mich etwa testen?" „Vielleicht…" Usio grinste kokett. Jack schob den Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Wieder schaute er sie an, dann sagte er: „Das ist gemein! Mach mich wenigstens nicht so an wenn du das nicht willst!" „Was?" Jack verdrehte die Augen: „Na DAS!" „Was?" „Na dahaaas!" „Was denn?" „Verdammt, wozu habt ihr denn Sexualkunde???" Usio erstarrte: „Ach so…"das"!" „Aye, genau das!" „Ihr seid pervers!" Usio stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Entgeistert starrte Jack ihr hinterher, dann rief er: „Nein! NEIN!!! Komm zurück! Du darfst mich gerne ablenken!! Bitte komm wieder!" Ohne auf ihn zu achten ging Usio weiter und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und lächelte: „Er mag mich…." Auf einmal wurde die Tür von hinten geöffnet. Usio verlor das Gleichgewicht und viel nach hinten, genau auf den Captain. Eine Sekunde schaute Jack überrascht, doch dann nutzte er die Situation aus und fing sie auf. Wobei er aber leider auch das Gleichgewicht verlor. So landeten beide, aufeinander, auf dem Boden. „Bring ich dich etwa aus dem Gleichgewicht, Liebes?", grinste der Captain. Er umfasste ihre Hüfte und setzte sich auf, sodass sie jetzt auf seinem Schoß saß. Usio versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, doch Jack hielt sie fest. „Nicht so eilig! Also, 1. Ich bin NICHT pervers…höchstens ein bisschen! 2. Glaub nicht, dass ich mich so schnell geschlagen gebe! Und 3. … du kannst gerne hier sitzen bleiben!" Usio drehte sich zu ihm um. „Allerdings könnten wir Punkt 2 wegstreichen wenn du dich direkt geschlagen gibst!" Erwartungsvoll spitze er seine Lippen, doch anstatt eines Kusses bekam er abermals eine Ohrfeige. „Warum???", beinahe schon weinerlich sah er sie an, „du bist die erste Frau, die mich abweist!" „Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, und jetzt lasst mich los!" Usio schob seine Hände bei Seite und stand auf. Jack schaute ihr hinterher, dann wandte sich sein Blick nach oben, wo er wunderbar unter ihr Kleid gucken konnte: „Bleibt so stehen, Darling! Das ist super!" Usio drehte sich zu ihm um: „Was?" Jack grinste: „Hübsche…Aussicht!" Usio starrte ihn an: „Ihr seid doch pervers! Und wie!!!" Wütend lief sie davon und ließ einen betrübten Jack zurück. Jack wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine Person in seinem Türrahmen erschien. „Captain? Was macht ihr da auf dem Boden?" Gibbs trat heran. „Naja…das ist so ne Geschichte, weißt du? Bis vor ein paar Sekunden lag noch ein wunderschönes Mädchen auf mir…" „Ehm…bist du betrunken?" „Das sowieso! Aber nicht betrunken genug, um mir SO ETWAS einzubilden!" Gibbs schaute ihn misstrauisch an. Jack stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Gibbs begann in der Zwischenzeit zu reden „Eigentlich bin ich ja hier, um dir zu sagen, dass wir Tia Dalma's Insel fast erreicht haben. Wie du es uns angeordnet hattest!" „Aye, ganz toll! Habt ihr super gemacht! Wirklich klasse…" Während er ihn noch zulaberte, schob er Gibbs zur Tür hinaus.

**Tia Dalma**

„Also: Der junge Mister Turner und unser hübscher Neuzugang", er grinste, „kommen mit mir! Der Rest bleibt hier. Au revoir!" Er schob Will ins Beiboot und stieg dann selbst hinein. Dann schaute er Usio abwartend an. Diese wusste nicht ganz was sie machen sollte. Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Komm schon! Hopp Hopp!" Er wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Usio folge ihm ins Beiboot.

Als sie im Schatten der Bäume angekommen waren, rutsche Jack gaaaaanz unauffällig näher an Usio heran, während Will paddelte. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben…", fing er an, „ich bin immer gaaanz nahe bei dir." „Dann hab ich aber eher Angst vor… euch, als vor irgendetwas anderem." Jack grinste: „Ich kann machen, dass dir die Angst vergeht!" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Will räusperte sich: „Ehm…HALLO?? Geht's noch? Ich bin auch noch da! Also, würdest du deine Anmachversuche bitte unterbrechen, denn wir sind gleich da!" Beleidigt sah Jack Will an. Den Rest des Weges war es still auf dem Boot. Schließlich kamen sie an Tia Dalma's Hütte an. Bevor der Captain ausstieg, fragte Will plötzlich: „Sag mal, was willst du eigentlich genau da?" Jack stockte und drehte sich um: „Hab ich dir das noch nicht erklärt, Jungchen? Aaaalso: Ich werde Tia Dalma fragen, wo sich Davy Jones' Herz befindet, damit ich es mir holen kann und er somit sein kleines Ungeheuerlein zurückrufen muss." Verständnislos blickte Usio ihn an: „Was?" „Musst du nicht wissen, Liebes...Jedenfalls nicht jetzt! Und nun komm!" Er drehte sich um und ging hinein. Drinnen war es dunkel und zuerst konnten nichts erkennen. Plötzlich erklang eine Stimme, noch sehr leise: „Willkommen Usio!" Auf einmal erschien Tia Dalma vor ihnen. Usio erstarrte: „Woher… kennt ihr meinen Namen?" Tia Dalma lächelte nur geheimnisvoll, dann drehte sie sich zu Jack und sagte: „Der Preis?" Verwirrt runzelte Jack die Stirn: „Ich hab dir doch noch gar nicht gesagt, was ich will???" „Ich weiß was du willst…Das ist auch nicht schwer zu erraten. Deshalb nehme ich es dir auch weg: Gib mir das Mädchen!" Jack glotze Tia Dalma erschrocken an: „U-usio?" Tia Dalma verdrehte die Augen: „Nein, eigentlich meinte ich Will." „Echt jetzt?", Jack grinste. „Nein…! Natürlich nicht!", Tia Dalma lächelte genervt, „Sieht Will etwa aus wie ein Mädchen?" Jack drehte sich zu Will und musterte ihn von oben bis unten: „Joaaaah, eigentlich schon!" Tia Dalma zog an Usios Handgelenk, sodass sie einige Schritte nach vorne stolperte und nun neben ihr stand. Widerwillig nickte Jack nun und schaute dann Usio entschuldigend an: „Es tut mir Leid, Liebes. Aber weißt du, wenn ich tot bin dann bringt uns deine innige Liebe zu mir auch nichts mehr." Usio schaute ihn mit einem kalten Blick an: „Innige Liebe? In deinen Träumen!" Dann drehte sie sich um und ging weg. Keiner sah, dass ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen. Tia Dalma lächelte Jack schadenfroh an, sagt aber nichts. Will schob Jack bei Seite: „Also, du hast deinen Pries, was ist mit den Informationen?" Tia Dalma nickte und begann zu erzählen. Als sie fertig war huschte ein kurzes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht, das aber sofort verschwand: „So, und jetzt raus hier!" Sie schob die beiden hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Jack wandte sich zu Will: „Weißt du was? Ich werde sie echt vermi-„ Er stockte. Usio saß vor ihm im Beiboot und grinste ihn an. „Usio, Schätzchen!" Mit ausgebreiteten Armen kam er auf sie zu. Bevor er sie umarmen konnte, wich sie ihm aus. Verwirrt schaute er sie an: „Was soll das?" Will kam hinter ihm ins Boot und schaute ihn entgeistert an: „Ist dir das nicht klar? Es ist ein Wunder das sie nicht bei Tia Dalma geblieben ist!" „Wieso'n das?" Jetzt wurde Will wütend: „Jack! Du bist so was von unsensibel!" „Unsensibel? ICH?" Will verdrehte die Augen: „Du bist nicht nur unsensibel, du bist auch noch: gefühllos, pervers UND tuntig!" Jack starrte ihn an: „Bitte was???" Er drehte sich zu Usio und sagte mit einem seeeeeeehr schwulen Unterton: „Bin ich etwa TUNTIG???" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Usio schaute ihn nur stumm an. Will wurde es zuviel und er schubste Jack aufs Boot: „Los jetzt, ich will wieder zurück auf die Pearl!"

Den Rest des Weges waren Will und Jack damit beschäftigt, darüber zu diskutieren, ob Jack tuntig ist oder nicht, Usio aber interessierte sich nicht für diese Diskussion und schwieg. Angekommen auf der Pearl, verschwand sie direkt Jacks Kajüte und schlug die Tür vor seiner Nase zu. Jack stand betrübt davor: „Was hat sie nur?" Plötzlich erklang Wills Stimme hinter ihm: „Was wohl, Jack!" Jack drehte sich um. Will stand hinter ihm und lächelte ihn gehässig an: „Wette verloren!" Grinsend ging er an Jack vorbei, öffnete die Kajütentür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder. Beleidigt schaute der Captain Will hinterher, dann ging er weg.

Usio saß auf dem Bett als Will eintrat. (Anm. der Autoren: Es gibt jetzt KEINE Hentai-Szene!!!!!... Die kommt später…und zwar mit Jack!!! xD) Er lächelte sie an und ging aus sie zu. Usio schaute zu ihm auf. „Was willst du?" Will setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett bevor er antwortete: „Ich will…mich für Jack entschuldigen!" Usio schaute ihn an: „Kann er das nicht selber?" Will grinste: „Glaub mir, er würde sich auf eine andere Weise „entschuldigen" als ich und ich glaube, das willst du nicht!" „Ach ja?" „Ja!", antwortete Will. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Dann räusperte sich Will und redete weiter: „Ich will dich nur vor ihm warnen. Nicht das du auch eine der vielen Frauen sein wirst, die dachte Captain Jack Sparrow sei in sie verliebt." Usio schaute zu Boden: „Das hatte mir Elisabeth auch schon gesagt." Will lächelte: „Na dann ist ja gut." Usio schaute ihn wieder an: „Bist du dir sicher, dass er sich nicht verlieben kann?" „Ja, er ist ein unsensibler Rüpel…ganz im Gegensatz zu mir!" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Usio errötete. „Wie meinst du das jetzt, Will?" Will stand auf und ging wortlos zu Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Genau so, wie ich es gerade gesagt hab!" Dann ging er hinaus. Jack war unterdessen die ganze Zeit am Steuer gewesen und hatte nachgedacht. Plötzlich wurde er von näherkommenden Schritten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Gibbs kam neben ihm die Treppe hoch und sagte: „Was ist mit dir los, Jack? Du guckst so betrübt...", plötzlich grinste er, „Bist du etwa in diese Kleine verliebt…wie war noch mal ihr Name?" „Usio!" entgegnete Jack sofort. „Okay, bist du!" Grinsend wollte Gibbs wieder die Treppe hinunter gehen, als Jack ihn festhielt: „Warte! Du musst mir helfen! Ich hab keine Erfahrung mit „Verliebt-Sein"! Ich will sie nicht drängen aber irgendwie doch, außerdem will ich sie nicht verletzen, aber das habe ich schon, glaube ich, und ich will sie nicht verlieren, aber ich denke, das habe ich auch schon und…" Gibbs hielt ihm den Finger auf den Mund: „Ganz ruhig! Ich hab kein Wort verstanden, also noch mal von vorne, bitte!" Jack schob Gibbs' Finger beiseite, holte tief Luft und begann noch mal von vorne: „Also…ich bin verliebt…Nein, ich GLAUBE ich bin verliebt. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll…und…", er hielt inne, „Warum frage ich so was eigentlich DICH??? Wieso offenbare ich DIR meine Gefühle??? Ich glaub das kommt vom vielen Rum…" Er drückte Gibbs die Flasche in die hand, schob ihn bei Seite, hastete die Treppe hinunter und riss die Kajütentür auf: „Usio, ich liebe dich!!!!!" Doch statt des schönen Mädchens, was Jack erwartet hatte, saß dort seine Crew, die ihn jetzt belustigt anstarrte. „Hoppla…Das was ich gerade gesagt hab, habt ihr NIE gehört, klar soweit? NIE!" Dann drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick über das Schiff schweifen: „Wo ist sie? Wo ist sie?" Als er Usio nirgends entdeckte, seufzte er enttäuscht: „Dann hat's Will wohl doch geschafft! Mein schöner Hut….und das schöne Mädchen…der gute Rum…alles weg! Moment mal…der Rum ist ja noch da!" Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Rumkeller. Als er unter Deck seinen Schlüssel heraus holte, stockte er: Die Tür war bereits offen. Jack trat ein und schaute sich um. Die hintere Ecke wurde vom Schein einer Lampe erhellt. Der Captain ging auf den Lichtschein zu und sah plötzlich, wie Usio dort weinend auf einem Fass saß. Verwundert hob er die Augenbrauen und kam zögernd näher. Schließlich stand er vor ihr und sah sie lange an. Er hob die Hand. Dann wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Usio sah zu ihm auf: „Jack…" Plötzlich stand sie auf und fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals. Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er streichelte ihr mit der Hand zärtlich über den Kopf. Usio schaute ihn an. Langsam näherten sich seine Lippen, den ihren. Er lächelte sie an, dann begann er sie zärtlich zu küssen. Nach wenigen Sekunden lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und beide schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Grade näherte sich Jack zu einem zweiten Kuss, als die Tür krachend aufgestoßen wurde: „Jack, wo bist du?" Will stand im Türrahmen. Jack schreckte auf: „Will! Musst du immer im falschen Zeitpunkt hereinplatzen?" Plötzlich musste er grinsen und trällerte schadenfroh: „Ich hab gewonnen! Ich hab gewonnen!" Will schlug sich genervt die Hand ins Gesicht: „DAS hättest du jetzt nicht sagen dürfen!" Usio starrte Jack entgeistert an: „Gewonnen? Wie gewonnen?" Will grinste: „Na ja, Jack und ich haben gewettet wer dich zuerst bekommt!" Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann hallte das Klatschen einer Ohrfeige durch den Raum. Während Jack sich die Wange hielt rannte Usio schluchzend hinaus. Jack schaute Will wütend an: „Musstest du ihr das JETZT erzählen??? Warum bekomm eigentlich ich immer die Ohrfeigen?" „Ehm Jack… DU hast doch angefangen! Außerdem kann es dir doch eh egal sein! Für dich ist sie doch eh nur eine von vielen!" Jack stockte: „Bist du dir da sicher? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!" Will grinste böse: „Aber genug, um zu wissen, dass du keinerlei Gefühle für andere Menschen hast. Du willst nur das Eine! Und zwar auch von Usio! Was sie aber nicht will, sonst hätte sie sich ja schon längst deinen Anmachen hingegeben." Der Captain verzog beleidigt das Gesicht: „Du weißt gar nichts! Nichts! Finito! NADA! NIENTE! Nur weil du gar keinen Erfolg bei Frauen hast, musst du nicht versuchen meinen zu zerstören!" Wild gestikulierte er mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Will schaute ihn an: „Wie kommst du darauf?? Ich will sie nur vor dir schützen! Außerdem hat sie's nicht verdient ausgenutzt zu werden!!! Glaub mir, ich gebe das nicht gerne zu, aber ich glaube sie empfindet etwas für dich und wenn du das ausnutzt dann…" „Dann??" „…dann wirst du schon sehen was du davon hast!" Wütend stapfte er hinaus. Jack schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er setzte sich auf ein Rumfass, nahm sich eine Flasche und starrte an die Wand. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme von Deck: „Captaaaain! Wir sind daaahaaaa!" Jack schaute auf. Dann stand er auf und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf. Als er an Deck angekommen war, konnte er vor ihnen eine kleine Insel ausmachen. An der Reling stand Usio und schaute hinunter auf den weißen Sand. Jack wollte irgendwas zu ihr sagen, wusste aber nicht was. Also ließ er es sein und ging von Bord.

Abends hatte sich die ganze Crew um ein Lagefeuer versammelt. Rumflaschen wurden herumgereicht und alle waren guter Stimmung. Bis auf Usio. Will sah sich um, er konnte das hübsche Mädchen nirgends entdecken. Er wandte sich an Jack: „Jack, sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Usio?" „Huh?" der Captain drehte sich zu ihm um. Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen, doch auch er konnte Usio nicht entdecken. „Woher soll ich das wissen, William?" Jack grinste, dann stand er auf: „Ich geh sie suchen!" Will schaute zu ihm hinauf: „Wehe du rührst sie an!" Dreckig grinsend ging Jack davon: „Niemals!"

Usio schlenderte den Strand entlang. Traurig blickte sie zu Boden. Zum ersten Mal empfand sie wirklich viel für einen Mann und dann das. Er schien zu sein wie alle anderen auch. Nein, er war anders. Sie ließ sich in den Sand und schaute auf Horizont hinaus. Sie seufzte. Plötzlich spürte sie 2 Hände an ihren Schultern die langsam an ihren Armen hinunter streichelten. Sie wusste genau wer das war, doch sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Irgendwie wollte sie sich auf einmal nicht mehr wehren. Sie saß nur da und rührte sich nicht. Als er begann zu sprechen, spürte sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr: „Es tut mir Leid…" Jetzt drehte sie sich doch zu ihm um. Jack lächelte sie, mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, an. Er hob ihr Kinn an und schaute ihr tief in die Augen: „Du bist die schönste Frau, der ich je begegnet bin." Misstrauisch erwiderte sie seinen Blick: „Wie vielen Frauen hast du das schon gesagt?" Der Pirat stockte: „Naja…schon vielen, aber nur bei dir meine ich es auch ernst!" Usio verdrehet die Augen: „Ach ja? Und das soll ich dir glauben?" „Ja! Ich…", er begann zu stammeln, „ich…ich…ich liebe dich!" Usio erstarrte. Dann wurde sie rot. Abrupt drehte sie sich von ihm weg. Jack verzog die Augenbrauen: „Hab ich was falsches gesagt? Du musst wissen… ich hab das noch nie zu einer Frau gesagt. Klang das irgendwie komisch?" Usio lächelte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein…das….das…das war doch süß!" Jetzt war es an Jack rot zu werden, dann grinste er: „Nur süß?" „Nein…auch noch…", sie grinste, „…sexy, erotisch, unglaublich lieb….und so weiter…du weißt schon!" Jack starrte sie an. Er setzte an um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und küsste sie zärtlich in den Nacken. Usio neigte ihren Kopf zu Seite und schloss ihre Augen. Jack umfasste ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Der Captain näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Einen kurzen Moment noch wollte sie ihn abwehren, doch als sie seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren spürte, zerbrach jeglicher Widerstand in ihr. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Zunge die um Einlass bat. Einen kurzen Moment wusste sie nicht was sie machen sollte, doch dann öffnete sie leicht ihre Lippen. Seine Zunge strich zärtlich über ihre. Dieses Gefühl war vollkommen neu für Usio und sie genoss es. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte Usio plötzlich wie Jack plötzlich mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock fuhr. Sie erstarrte. Seine Hand glitt immer weiter ihren Oberschenkel hinauf. Das ging Usio jetzt doch ein wenig zu schnell. Sie versuchte den Piraten von sich weg zu drücken und löste abrupt den Kuss: „Nein, Jack, warte!" Der Captain verzog verständnislos die Augenbrauen, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, nahm er sofort die Hand von ihrem Oberschenkel: „Hoppla…war keine Absicht!", er grinste sein typisches Grinsen, „ich wusste nicht, dass du…es noch nicht willst." Ein wenig verwirrt stand Usio auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten davon, die aber immer schneller wurden. Schließlich rannte sie den Strand entlang und verschwand aus Jacks Sichtweite. „Ich bin… so ein Idiot!", murmelte der Pirat zu sich selbst, legte sich in den Sand und starrte betrübt zum Himmel.

Usio war völlig aus der Puste. Jetzt stand sie dort, stütze sich auf ihren Knien ab. Sie spürte wie Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen. Warum hatte sie ihn abgewehrt? Warum hatte sie nur Angst davor? WARUM??? „Ich bin so ein Idiot!" Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, richtete sich auf und schaute aufs Meer hinaus. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie fuhr herum, da sie dachte es wäre Jack: „Es tut mir Leid wegen eben! Ich…ich glaube ich…bin doch schon bereit!" Plötzlich stockte sie. Will starrte mit offenem Mund an: „Hä?" Usio schaute ihn zitternd an. Will lächelte und ergriff freundschaftlich ihren Oberarm: „Was ist denn los?" Doch statt einer Antwort riss sich Usio von ihm los und rannte verstört den Strand hinunter.

**The first Time**

Die Sonne war untergegangen und alle waren wieder auf der Pearl. Jack hatte sich sofort in seine Kajüte begeben und nun lag er dösend auf dem Bett. Er hatte sich seines Oberteils entledigt und schaute in Gedanken versunken an die Decke. Schließlich nickte er ein, mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei Usio. Diese war gerade erst wieder zurück vom Strand auf das Schiff gekommen. Ein wenig müde ging sie zu Jacks Kajüte und öffnete die Tür. Dort bot sich ihr ein nahezu göttlicher Anblick: Jack lag ohne Oberteil auf dem Bett. Seine gebräunte Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und Usio stockte der Atem beim Anblick seines gut gebauten Oberkörpers. Leise trat sie an das Bett heran. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Sie hatte sich immer gedacht, dass er sehr attraktiv aussah doch trotzdem war sie schier überwältigt. Sie kam noch einen Schritt näher und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. Ihre Hand strich wie von selbst über den schönen Hals, das Schlüsselbein und bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel. Kurz davor stockte sie. Was machte sie denn da??? Schnell zog sie ihre Hand weg und schaute nach ob der Captain etwas bemerkt hatte. Er lächelte im Schlaf. Usio grinste. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen was er da wohl träumte. Ihre Finger strichen wieder ein Stückchen tiefer. Der Pirat schien es nicht zu bemerken, doch sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Usio stockte: War er wach? Jack öffnete die Augen und grinste sie an: „Mach ruhig weiter!" Usio erstarrte. Sie errötete. Das war ihr peinlich. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Der Pirat zog eine Schnute: „Immernoch nicht….bereit?" Plötzlich setzte er sich auf und war nun ganz nahe bei ihr. Seine Augen schauten sie flehentlich an: „Bitte…!" Er kam noch näher, seine rechte Hand strich über den Stoff ihres Kleides. Seine linke glitt in ihren Nacken. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie sich seine Lippen auf die ihren drückten. Vor Überraschung öffnete sie den Mund. Das nutzte Jack natürlich aus. Sofort spürte sie seine Zunge wie sie ihre Mundhöhle erkundete. Usio konnte nicht anders. Genießerisch schloss sie ihre Augen. Jacks Hände glitten langsam ihren Rücken hinauf und er zog sie aufs Bett.

Plötzlich meldete sich eine Stimme in Usios Kopf die laut „Nein!" sagte. Schnell löste sie den Kuss. Jack hob fragend die Augenbrauen: „Was ist los?" Usio schluckte, dann sagte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Jack…ich…ich will das nicht!"

„Wieso?"

Sie wusste es selbst nicht genau. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste, dass diese Angst unbegründet war, doch sie war da. Sie schaute zur Seite, sie konnte Jack nicht in die Augen sehen. Liebevoll streichelte ihr der Pirat über die Wange: „Sag mir, warum, Darling?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht…ich hab Angst…" Jacks Augen weiteten sich: „Heißt das du…du…?" Usio nickte stumm. Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er nahm ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu sich. Er lächelte: „Ich kann das, vertrau mir, Schätzchen!" Usio erwiderte das Lächeln schwach, sagte aber nichts. Der Captain begann sie wieder zärtlich zu küssen.

Nun saß er über ihr und sie spürte wie seine Hände über ihren Körper streichelten. Usio drehte den Kopf zur Seite: „Jack…hör auf…nicht!"

„Psst…", er legte ihr den beringten Finger auf ihre Lippen. Sanft küsste er ihren Hals und nahm seinen Finger wieder von ihnen. Sein Mund glitt hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und dann begann er, die Träger ihres Kleides von den Schultern zu ziehen. Das schöne Mädchen erzitterte, als sie seine Lippen immer tiefer bis zwischen ihre Brust wandern spürte. Jack schob ihre Hand unter ihren Rücken und versuchte ihren BH zu öffnen. Usios Abwehr wurde langsam schwächer, sie würde diesen feinfühligen Händen nicht mehr lange widerstehen können. Leise, bittend flüsterte Jack ihren Namen. Das letzte bisschen Widerstand in ihr zerbrach und sie hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an, damit der Captain gut an den Verschluss ihres BHs kommen konnte. Jack grinste triumphierend. Er strich ihn ihr von den Schultern und dann landete dieser auf dem Boden. Jacks Blick schweifte über Usios Oberkörper. Er schluckte. Schon so lange hatte er darauf gewartet, sie so zu sehen. Er beugte sich hinunter und begann wieder ihr Schlüsselbein zu küssen. Dabei wanderte immer tiefer und gelangte schließlich zu ihren, inzwischen harten, Brustwarzen. Vorsichtig fing er an ihre linke Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen, die andere mit seinen Fingern. Usio biss sich auf die Unterlippe, trotzdem entwich ihrem Mund ein leises genießerisches Seufzen. Jack grinste, das wollte er hören. Nach ein paar weiteren leisen Seufzern von Usios Seite entließ er ihre Brustwarzen und wanderte mit seinem Mund weiter über ihren Bauch. Seine Hände glitten langsam an ihr hinunter und er begann das Kleid vorsichtig von der Hüfte zu ziehen. Auch dieses weitere Kleidungsstück landete auf dem Boden. Beim Anblick Usios entblößter Schönheit musste Jack grinsen. Langsam ließ Usio ihre Finger über seien Bauch gleiten und kam schließlich am Saum des gestreiften Tuches an seiner Hüfte an.

Jack grinste.

Vorsichtig öffnete Usio den Knoten des Tuches und legte es zur Seite.

Das Grinsen des Captains wurde breiter.

Dann begann sie seine Hose aufzumachen. Langsam zog sie ihm diese von seiner Hüfte. Mit jedem Zentimeter den sie mehr von Jacks wunderschöner Haut erblickte, wuchs ihre Erwartung auf das Kommende. Unzählige Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Schließlich war auch dieses lästige Kleidungsstück entfernt.

Ihre Lippen fanden wieder zueinander und es entbrannte ein weiterer leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Usio seufzte abermals genießerisch auf, als der Pirat begann ihren Hals mit heißen Küssen zu übersähen. Seine Hand wanderte langsam ihren Bauch hinunter und strich zärtlich über ihren feuchten Slip. Ein weiteres leises Stöhnen entwich Usios Lippen.

Der Captain grinste, dann fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig in den Saum ihres Slips, zog ihn ihr von der Hüfte und ließ ihn achtlos neben sie fallen. Nun, wo sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm lag, ihm völlig ergeben, viel es ihm immer schwerer sich zurückzuhalten, doch er hatte ihr versprochen vorsichtig zu sein. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, er wollte es ihr so schön machen, dass sie es nie in ihrem Leben vergessen würde.

Denn er liebte Usio.

Liebevoll strichen seine Finger über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel, wo sie eine prickelnde Spur hinterließen die dem schönen Mädchen einen wohligen Schauer nach dem anderen durch den Körper jagten. Behutsam drückte er ihre Oberschenkel auseinander und legte sich auf sie. Sein Mund war neben ihrem Ohr, sie spürte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohrläppchen und fühlte wie er an ihrer Ohrmuschel knabberte. Mit seiner Stimme, süß und dickflüssig wie Honig, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr immer wieder die Worte: „Ich liebe dich, Darling, ich liebe dich…" Seine Männlichkeit rieb an ihr und Usio keuchte auf. „Ich…liebe dich auch!" brachte sie mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme heraus. Sie spürte, wie er sich positionierte und versuchte sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, doch als er dann in sie eindrang war sie doch überrascht. Für eine Sekunde zuckte ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Unterleib, doch dann wich er einem wohligem Gefühl, das sie nicht zu beschrieben vermochte. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie wollte sich ihm voll und ganz hingeben, wollte Captain Jack Sparrow in sich spüren, seine Bewegungen, stetig und rhythmisch, wie Ebbe und Flut.

Mit einem Stöhnen legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken. Jack drückte ihre Oberschenkel weiter auseinander, er wollte tiefer in sie, in die Frau, der er seine ganze Liebe geschenkt hatte. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, seine Stimme mischte sich unter die Usios und er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Das Mädchen krallte ihre Hände ins Bettlaken und drückte sich dem Captain entgegen. Immer wieder berührte er diesen Punkt in ihr und jedes Mal ließ eine Welle der Ekstase ihren Körper erzittern und vor ihren Augen weiße Blitze tanzen.

Sie liebte ihn. Wieso hatte sie nur so lange gezögert?

Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten, sie war so eng, so verdammt eng! Eine unglaubliche Hitze pulsierte in seinen Lenden und mit jedem neuen Stoß fiel es ihm schwerer nicht zu kommen. Er hatte schon mit vielen Frauen was gehabt, aber dies hier war anders. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl des Glücks mischte sich unter das ekstatische Kribbeln das seinen Körper erfüllte.


End file.
